Idol love
by Mikarin-shenpie
Summary: An Idol trainee from korea transfers to a Japanese middle school for a quick 1 year break, majorly known for their Basketball team! OC-CENTRIC!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I not own Kuroko no Basuke, I only own my OC and the plot thank you.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and as you can tell from the summary, I will be doing a story about an idol star so if you're not interested in that this if not for you. (-.-)_

Real Name: Yun hee Seok

Nationality: Korean

Stage name: Yuni

Japanese name: Miruki Yuni

Age: 14

Birth date: May 20

Hair color: sandy blonde (dyed hair)

Eye color: Teal color.

* * *

 **I don't wanna live in a mini world,**  
 **I want to know the world I haven't known before**  
 **A world i've never seen before,**  
 **A big world.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to take a break Yuni? Even though you're just a trainee, I can't believe the agency let's you stay in Japan, since you're already well known there," Yuri's manager called while letting out a sigh,

Yuni smiled widely as she was reading an article about a famous school known as Teiko Junior high, for it's incredible basketball club. But that doesn't interest her as much as she wants to join the dance club that has only a small article on the page next to it, because it was hard to find a school that has a dance club.

She wants to be a normal school girl that has her passion and interest as well, "Yeah of course! Because I often skip school, and I already miss it! But don't worry~ I'll manage the time schedule... if I can," Yuni said in a carefree manner,

Her manager on the other hand can tell that she was smiling sheepishly on the other side of the phone call.

He lets out another depressing sigh and agrees,

"Thank you manager~!"

"O-Oi but I have to remind you th-" before he could continue the sentence Yuni hangs up.

Yuni jumps happily in her mind in the thought of getting her freedom from training. Even though she's just 14, her parents recommended her to start an idol life since she loves to dance, but all that work seems to feel like she was just being forced instead of having fun.

"A new school life," Yuni looks up at the ceiling with a grin plastered on her face, but then covers it with her palms. "The students there might recognize me..." she mumbles and stands up from her bed and hurries in the bathroom facing a large mirror.

"Maybe a wig?" She pulls out an convenient black wig from the drawer from her sink counter top, and even though it's pretty tangled she tries it on lazily, "This should do,"

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Yuni decided to go to a new school and live a new life as a second year middle school student, but besides that there has been bugging her for a while.

Her itchy wig has been bothering her, but that doesn't stops her from wearing it. Yuni's eyes sparkled when she saw the school gate, so she rushed there.

"Hmm hmm~ Miruki Yuni~! Charging~!" She exclaimed happily causing a massive attention from the student body, as an experienced idol she expertly ignores all the attention and looks around while the other students preparing the booth for their club to welcome new students after their school ceremony.

She grins widely when she saw a group of students pulling out a banner for dance club, making her wish that the ceremony will end.

After the long ceremony, the students were now allowed to roam around and look for their desire club including Yuni, who was really really excited.

"Excuse me, I want to join your club!" Yuni said, all the club members of the dance club looked at her, while as the club president grins and shake hands with Yuni as a welcome gesture, "Of course, we'd love to get in the club but first..." She pulls out a paper form. "You have to fill this out and come by the gymnasium for an audition after school okay?"

Yuni nodded and took out a pen about to fill out the said form but was stop when she felt a hand of the president, "Wait wait... Before that, we want to know your name,"

"A-Ah! It's Miruki Yuni!" Yuni introduced while bowing down, "Ahh~ Miruki-san, You don't have to be so formal about it you know~ the name's Tachikawa Aiji by the way," The president said jokingly with a grin.

Yuni smiled in response and continues with the form. As she was writing her name someone bumps on her causing her writing to mess up, she pouted in anger and turns around to see no one. "Eh? Who was that..?" She murmurs and just lets it slide after looking around.

* * *

As the school time passes on Yuni manages to catch up with japanese very well even though it's only been a year since she first arrive in a foreign country just near her own.

"Ne Miruki-san, the student council asked for you~" One of the girls from Yuni's class mused while smiling, Yuni nodded and stands up from her seat, proceeding to the said room, though she couldn't find it.

"Do they not have a map of the school? This is pretty big, even bigger than my old school," Yuni said to herself in wonder, looking around the empty hallway, she continues to walk, then finding a green-haired boy walking in the same hallway.

"I better ask him then," Yuni muttered as she approached the green head. "Hey there, mind if I ask you something?" She calls, the boy turned around by her calling, ' _Man he's pretty tall,'_ she thought, looking up to him.

"What is it?" He said in a stoic like voice.

"Well you see, i'm kind of lost, i'm looking for the student council room, do you know where it is?" That question caused the fairly tall boy to sigh thinking if this girl is stupid, "As you can see that we're already in front of it, if you don't have any other question then I will take my leave," He replied pointing at the student council room.

Yuni blushes red in embarrassment, "I-I see, I didn't notice hehe," She laughs nervously.

The green-haired boy sighs again, pushing his glasses back with his taped up fingers. Yuni notices this and asks, "Did something happen to your fingers?"

"Nothing," He simply replies and walks away but stops half ways and turns his head on her, "Your name?" He asked. Yuni flinches in surprise, "M-Miruki Yuni... what about yours?"

"... Midorima Shintarou.." He mutters, but she could still hear it, she smiles slightly and bows at him, "It's nice to meet you, Midorima-kun,"

Midorima observe the girl's face, "Your sign?" He proceeds to ask, Yuni laughs sheepishly but then answers, "U-Uhh... Taurus,"

He turns his head away and began to walk away with a mumble of, "I see," Yuni watches his retreating figure and just notice that he was holding something on his other hand. it was a figure of a green frog. "Huh?"

She shook her head and knocks at the door, "Please come in," A calm male voice called from the inside.

Yuni breathes in deeply before opening the door slowly, "You called for me?"

"Yeah, you can come sit if you want,"

Yuni enters the room and looks at the owner of the calm voice, her eyes widening of how his hair is really red with a slight pink tint to it, matching with his red eyes. And also, he's alone.

"O-Okay... So you're alone here..." She response jokingly, continuing to eye on his red hair while sitting down on a chair in front of his, ' _H_ _e looks like a first year like me...'_

"Are you a first year too?" She asks, earning a chuckle from the red head, "Yeah, and I know that you too Miruki Yuni... or should I say _Yun hee seok._ " The way he describes her really name shivers her spine. "How did you know?..."

"Your manager told me, oh and don't worry... I won't tell anyone about this, as a student council president I won't allow any ruckus and chaos to be inside the school ground just by some idol trainee from korea,"

Yuni freezes from his statement, ' _I-Is he looking down at me?'_

"I-I see," She glares at him slightly which caused him to look at her in amusement.

"And by that, I will send you someone for guidance around the school," he continued.

"Who?" She asks.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," He told her with a slight smirk on his face. "If you have questions regarding on rules and regulations and such ask him, he'll be on the basketball club after school," he explains.

"Kuroko... Tetsuya?" She repeated, he nodded, Yuni nodded back and stands up still looking at him, "Is there something else I should know about?"

"Nothing more for now, you may go now Miruka-san, class will start soon," He informed. Yuni bowed down to him with a mutter of thanks and left with the red head staring at her back.

A few minutes after the discussion with Yuni he heard another faint knock on the door, "Come in,"

It was Midorima, "Akashi," He started as he enters the room.

"Midorima... Did you eavesdrop?"

The green-haired pushed back his glasses, "I wouldn't state it that way, Akashi,"

Akashi merely chuckles at his words and thought about the black wig-haired girl.

* * *

School ended which made Yuni pumped up about the audition that the dance club president told her about before joining in, she quickly fixed her bag and rushes down the school building to go to the girls' locker room that was originally owned by the basketball girls' club but for now in exception the dance club borrowed it for a while since they are holding an audition at the gymnasium.

While she was running she bumped into someone making the paper fall from the other one's hands, Yuni groaned in pain, rubbing her back while standing up to help the pink-haired girl in front of her, "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking," Yuni apologized while bowing in front of her.

"I's fine, it's my fault for not looking as well," The pink-haired girl groans while thanking Yuni with a sheepish smile.

"I-I'll help you with that!" Yuni exclaims and kneels down to help the girl pick up the pieces of paper. The pink haired girl looked at her with surprise and smiles, "Thank you... umm..."

Yuni looks back with a grin, "Miruki Yuni, what about you?" she asks back as soon as they both finished picking up the papers. "Momoi Satsuki, it's nice to meet you Mikuri-chan!"

"It's nice to meet you as well, Momoi-san!" Yuni replies with a grin on her face still.

"Where are you suppose to go Mikuri-chan?" Momoi asked. "Ah I'm actually going the girls' locker room actually," Yuni answers, Momoi giggles, "You know the locker room is on the other side right?"

Yuni widens her eyes and starts blushing, ' _This is the second time already,_ _'_

"And you look familiar," Momoi said looking closer at Yuni's face which cause her to blush more, "R-Really? Who do you think that I look like?" Yuni said, slapping herself mentally.

"Ah! My cousin!" Momoi grins, Yuni sighed in relief.

"Anyway, would you like me to guide you to the locker room?" Momoi smiles at her. Yuni nodded, "Thanks, that will be a big help!"

"It's no problem~" Momoi mused happily as they started to walk on the other side leading to the location.

Yuni didn't know that Momoi was staring at her for a long time while on the way. 

* * *

**_I don't know if it's cringy or not, anyway leave a review and tell me what you think, if some doesn't make sense feel free to tell me! I'll be happy to edit some parts out!  
_** Thank you for reading!  
~Mikarin


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke.

A/N: Thanks for the follow **Shiranai Atsune!** ^_^

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been 2 days since Yuni auditioned to the dance club and of course as expected she was gladly accepted. She was considerably a high spirited person who loves to dance and was already called an ace dancer in their club.

"Time's almost up everyone! pack up your things and lets lock up!" The club president Aiji annouced while wiping off her sweat coming from her neck. Yuni approaches her happily, not showing any tiredness on her face. Aiji smiled sheepishly by her lively persona.

"What is it Miruki-san?"

"I would be glad to help cleaning here," Yuni grinned. Aiji lets out a sigh and lays a hand on Yuni's shoulder, "It's alright Miruki-san, and besides, you might get tired of our club everytime you just help out cleaning up..." She unintentionally shows a sad face causing Yuni to worry, "Like the other past members..." Aiji mumbled, she then shooks it off and grins at her like it was nothing.

"Let's leave this to the others okay? I just want you to enjoy the club" Aiji explained, Yuni still looks worried but nodded anyway.

"Okay."

After they all changed to some fresh new clothes, Yuni fixed her wig by combing to carefully not to make it obvious that it's fake, thankfully, there's enough hidden clips to stay put on her original hair while dancing.

Aiji walked by her underclassman and waves at her while handling a key. "We're ready to leave, I can tell that you'll be the last one to leave since you're still busy do you mind if you lock up the place?" She asked. Yuni nodded with a hair tie being nibbled between her lips, she gestured that she could kindly leave the key on the table since she cannot talk and her had is full fixing her "hair" up.

"Okay, well then see you tomorrow Miruki-san!" Aiji once again nodded and waved until they were out of sight. Yuni waits for them to leave and sighs in relief, her wig was getting tangled up, "Cheap wig," She commented while pouting.

She carefully removes the wig, trying not to wince in pain.

As soon as she successfully removes it she heard creaking sound from the door, she panicked and hurries to put it back again but failed, though the wig was resting on her head in a messy way. She turns around looking if there was someone behind her that enters the door. She sees no one.

She sighs and thought that is was probably just the wind, so she closes her eyes and went to remove her wig again, but as soon as she opens it up she saw a light blue haired boy closed up in front of her blankly, they stared each other for a while before Yuni could even react.

"Gahh!" She stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked. Yuni blushes in embarrassment completely notices that the wig was not on her head and her sandy blonde hair was covering up her face. "Y-Yeah I'm fine..." It was too late, he may know now that she's a korean trainee and might spread the rumors.

"Can I ask you something?... Did you see Miruki Yuni-san?" He asks.

Yuni widen her eyes, ' _he must be joking!'_

"What do you mean Kuroko-san? I'm Miruki~!" Yuni whines, she flinches and covers her mouth for what she have said. She glances and observes Kuroko's reaction, he reacts to nothing at all.

"You wear wigs?" he asks once again. Yuni sighs and nods in defeat. "I do wear wigs," she looks away sadly while still blushing from earlier,he would probably know the reason why.

"Why is that?"

Yuni looks at him widened eyes again, "What do you mean why? don't you know me?!" she exclaimed pointing at herself, Kuroko shook his head with an answer of straight "I know you... You're Miruki Yuni-san"

 _'W-Well... maybe I can tell him... He's like a guy that can keep secrets,'_ Yuni thought causing her to make some expressions, Kuroko notices this and asks, "Why are you making expressions Miruki-san? are you thinking about something?"

Yuni snaps out, "A-Ahh maybe... Anyway, let's leave, it's almost dark." She slings up her shoulder bag and went outside with Kuroko on tow behind her and locks up the place.

"Why did you come for me anyway?" Yuni asks, running her fingers through her natural hair to get it off her face.

"Akashi-kun told me to escort you home today,"

"Akashi did?" Yuni faces him directly to the eyes, he nodded simply.

There was no their choice but to go with that.

Some time passes, Yuni chuckles a bit while walking side by side with Kuroko who was silent. "Ne... Do you really think that you could protect me?" She mocks playfully, Kuroko stops walking making Yuni stop as well, "D-Did I go too far with that?" she mumbles to herself, she turns around to see Kuroko flexing his arms, "You should look at these guns I have,"

Yuni stares at him for a while and lets out a loud laugh, "You must be kidding Kuroko-san~ You seriously don't have any~ I keep wondering why you are a first stringer in the basketball club~!"

She continues to laugh at him and slowly stops, "B-By the way... Kuroko-san,"

"Yes?" He responded blankly while continuing to walk with her, "Can I tell you a secret?" She said, Kuroko looks up in wonder and nods. "Sure,"

"...I'm a korean idol."

"I already know that Miruki-san." Kuroko replied immediately. Yuni froze.

"Ehhhh?!"

* * *

"Goodnight Kuroko-san, thanks for walking me home," Yuni smiles slightly at the light blue haired boy, he nods, "Goodnight Miruki-san,"

Yuni lays down on her bed quietly thinking about the conversation she had with Kuroko, "He already knows..." She glared at the ceiling, "Akashi..."

 _"What do you mean you already know? What about the wig? Did someone tell you?" Yuni kept asking in panic. Kuroko looks at the girl straightly. "Akashi-kun told me... But I didn't know that you wear wig Miruki-san. that's why I didn't recognize you earlier," He answers._

Yuni thought alot of things before standing to take a shower. "It might be not that bad,"

* * *

Next day happens but something urgent came up causing dance club to cancel for the day, Yuni heard this from one of her club mates and thought about what she should do after school since it's boring at home, and she's alone.

"Miruki-san" A voice called, Yuni glances up to see who it is, "Ah Kuroko-san, what's up?"

Kuroko handed out some paper to Yuni causing her to groan. "What is this?~"

"You should read it to find out, that's why I gave you this" Kuroko said bluntly, Yuni felt a pang on her chest by his words, "That hurts you know~"

"What hurts? Did I said something bad Miruki-san? I'm sorry," Kuroko said with a slight worried tone at the end.

"Nevermind, thanks," She said smiling. Kuroko nodded and left.

"I already know this," Yuni mumbles sadly as soon as she reads the paper, just noting that dance club will be canceled for the day.

Being Kuroko as her guide is a little bit troublesome, by his lack of presence and bluntness in words. But it's really curious to thought how he would play basketball with the first stringers.

"Maybe I could come visit him later then..."

* * *

"Is Kuroko Tetsuya-san here?" Yuni asked, fidgeting her fingers together while taking a quick peek inside the gymnasium, looking inside there, she found the green haired guy she saw on their first day.

She is pretty shocked that he can shoot pretty well from the distance between him and the basketball hoop.

The boy she was talking faked cough to get her attention and he pretty much did, she flinched and payed attention at last.

He sighed, "Sorry, he's not here now, he ran some errands, he should come back later... if you've got time to wait. Yuni nodded and smiled softly. "Ah yeah, I can wait... thanks,"

The boy blushes, _'She is cute though,'_ a thought came to his mind. He shook the thought away and tries to hide his blush and walks away without a word. Yuni looks at him in confusion.

Yuni looks around the gym and decides to wait outside since she doesn't want to bother anyone during club time.

As she waits she saw a familiar red head coming towards the entrance.

The red haired-boy appears to be Akashi. he saw her and gave out a cool like smile. "Hey Yun hee," He greeted, she glares at him for calling her to her given name. "I told you not to call me that Akashi... especially on public."

He chuckles softly, "Sorry sorry, so... what brings you here?" He asked.

Yuni stops glaring, and looks away. "I came to watch since there's not much to do... and I'm looking for Kuroko-san," She replies.

"Have you two grow bond together after just few days, it's pretty surprising," He said in a slight joking way. Yuni blushes and pouts, "Why is it surprising? Am I a bad person to make a friend? And besides you said he is my guide so there's no problem calling him out,"

Akashi gave her an amused look and proceeds inside the gym leading her inside. "You can come sit over there and watch, he should come by now,"

Yuni just nods and quietly sits by an unoccupied seat that was just leaning beside the entrance large door of the gym. "I heard you're a captain Akashi, " She started, making a conversation with Akashi who is now observing a random match that was going on now.

"Yeah, that's right."

"You're pretty successful, considering you're only a second year in middle school," Yuni giggles.

Akashi looked at the black wigged-girl and smiles slightly at her. "You're pretty successful yourself, already a fame considering you're only a trainee,"

Yuni stopped giggling and looks down at her knees, "Yeah well... but it's not that fun, they're pretty strict and forces me to learn some languages for songs when I debuted with the girls I don't even know yet, the choreography is fine but that's all I want... I don't care about singing... I think I was a bit forced... that's why I just started posting dance videos online, and came here to take a break."

Akashi stared at her silently obeserving her expression, she seems... bored.

Yuni notices this and smiles sheepishly, rubbing her nape, "Ah sorry, I didn't mean to blurt something random out,"

He closed his eyes with a smile, "It's nothing." Akashi then walks away, he stops midway, turning his head on her. "Your opinion might change about that... Yun hee," he lets out a smirk and left.

Yuni shivers from his smirk but shoves the thought away, not noticing a presence on her back, she finally felt a tap on her shoulders, which made her to whine in surprise. "Kuroko-san stop that!"

"Stop what? I didn't do anything Miruki-san"

Yuni sighed and stands up from the chair. "Nevermind~~ I just came here to watch and since you're my guide, I just want to get near you in case if something happens..." She blushes while looking away by her embarrassing words.

Kuroko nodded blankly, "I understand,"

"Yosh! Second years come front!" A random boy announced, Kuroko follows the rest of the players, Yuni observed them all, second year players here are... colorful.

In front of them was their captain Akashi Seijuro, beside him was the boy who shouted out loud earlier. Aside from that she looks at the green haired boy once again, fixing his tilted glasses from his practice, next to him was a purple haired- boy who seems to be eating chips during club time and most of all, he's abnormally tall for a middle schooler, even taller than any high schoolers. ' _Wow...'_

Kuroko on the other hand was standing at the back of the crowd, Yuni thought that it was expected that he could be alone until she saw that he fist bumped with a dark-blue haired player. "Hmm... his friend?" She wonders.

"Yeah that's right," A female voice answers. Yuni turns around to see the girl she met few days ago, "Ah! Momoi-san!"

"Hi Miruki-chan~!" Momoi said happily hugging the idol from behind, Yuni blushes as she felt her full chest on her back. "What brings you here?" Momoi asked as soon as she stopped clinging onto Yuni.

Yuni smiles, "I'm here to watch, since dance club is out for now,"

"I see~ You can come watch with me, oh! but first I have to pass this down to the coach!"

Yuni glances down and saw a paper on a clipboard and also a whistle blower wrapped around her neck. "Are you the manager?" She asks, Momoi giggles, "You're quite an observer Miruki-chan and yes I am!"

"I wouldn't say it that way Momoi-san" Yuni smiles sheepishly. ' _Yeah considering how I_ get _lost frequently inside the school'_

Momoi laughs and walks away to the coach handling some papers that Yuni doesn't know about.

Yuni looks around the court, some were staring at her causing her to blush madly noticing that they were whispering about her and why she is here.

"I'm back!" Momoi exclaimed.

Yuni stayed silent throughout the match. She doesn't know what was going on even if Momoi was explaining some parts for her. Momoi then eyed the girl closely and notices how Yuni's eyes are so different and kind of beautiful at the same time. She sure has a bubbly and lively character but her teal eyes seems bored when she is not talking for a while.

"Is there something on my face?" Yuni asked, causing Momoi to snap back to reality, "A-Ah no nothing Miruki-chan!"

"Then what's wrong?" She asked. Momoi blushes waving her hands at the black wigged-girl. "Nothing important, I just find your eyes pretty" Momoi blushes while smiling.

Yuni widens her eyes while blushing back. "R-Really? It's the first time I heard something like that... thanks"

After a short conversation between the two a dark blue-haired boy from earlier approached Momoi, Yuni stared at how they interact to each other she somehow sees them as... a couple.

"Dai-chan! You should care about your health more! You always think about basketball!" Momoi scolded. The boy didn't react but just yawned in a bored way.

"Yeah yeah I know that already Satsuki,"

Yuni raises her brow, ' _And how they call each other,'_

 _"_ Um excuse me," She interrupts. The two glances at her.

The boy stares at her for a while causing Yuni to blush from the contact a looks away, "Are you two perhaps... a couple?"

a silence occur between the three of them, the boy being the first to react, "Haaaahhh?! No way!"

"No we're not in a million years Miruki-san!" Momoi followed back in shock.

"Ah I see... well you two seem like one though, sorry for misunderstanding," Yuni smiles sheepishly.

 _'Hehe...'_

* * *

 __Thanks for reading  
~Mikarin 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke.

A/N: It's been almost a year since I last updated this fanfic T.T sadly I lost my old draft of chapter 3 so now I'm currently doing a redo of it using my memory with a slight change XD so yeah, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Um, excuse me," She interrupts. The two glances at her.

The boy stares at her for a while causing Yuni to blush from the contact and looks away, "Are you two perhaps... a couple?"

A silence occur between the three of them, the boy being the first to react, "Haaaahhh?! No way!"

"No we're not in a million years Miruki-chan!" Momoi followed back in a shock.

"Ah I see... well you two seem like one though, sorry for misunderstanding." Yuni smiles sheepishly.

'Hehe...'

"A-Anyway, this is Aomine Daiki, a basketball freak who is unfortunately my childhood friend," Momoi sighed sarcastically. Aomine glared at Momoi and lightly hits her head, "What do you mean "Unfortunately"?"

"Ah ow! That hurt Dai-chan!" Momoi pouted while pushing his hand away. Yuni smiles at the two before glancing at Aomine who was still teasing the pink-haired girl, she grins and starts an introduction, "Nice to meet you Aomine-san, my name is Miruki Yuni" she stated while holding out a hand, the boy stops and eyed the idol, he grins back and shakes her hand, "likewise!"

"I know! Ne Miruki-chan, do you want to hang out with us after school?" Momoi asked in a cute manner.

Yuni looks up, interrupting her and Aomine's abnormally long handshake and thinks about it for a long time which caused the other two to look at each other and wonder. "U-Um... Miruki-chan, if you're too busy it's okay! We can hang out in another ti-"

"Okay i'll hang out!" Yuni exclaimed, cutting Momoi's sentence. She ignores the manner and grins "Great!"

Aomine was silent for a while while eyeing his hand still intertwined with hers, why didn't she notice that they were still holding hands? isn't it weird? And why does he still not decide to tell her or something.

Yuni turned her head to him and was smiling because of the short conversation she had with Momoi without Aomine listening from all that thought.

"What?" She started, Aomine snapped and looks at her dumbfounded, Yuni looks down, finally gaining a feel on her hands that was still with his hand. She blushed madly and jumps her hand out, "A-Ah! S-S I'm sorry!" she stutters.

Aomine blinked from the girl's reaction and suddenly laughs, "Hahahaha! You're really interesting!'" Yuni, still blushing, covers her face and turns away while Momoi smiles sheepishly while trying to comfort her new friend with a pat on the shoulder slightly eyeing a glare at Aomine which caused a shiver down his spine.

"I can't believe you haven't felt that for a long time!" Aomine stated while grinning, brushing it all off. Yuni gradually stopped blushing and silently laughs sheepishly by his statement and can't help but agree.

"Stop teasing Miruki-chan!" Momoi hissed while glaring her childhood friend and suddenly stopped while noticing Kuroko walking towards their way. "Miruki-san, what are you doing here?"

"Kuroko-san, oh, nothing, since our club activities canceled I thought I should just stop by here, I was looking for you earlier," Yuni explained. Kuroko nodded, "I see,"

Yuni grinned at him which replied with a small smile from the phantom player, she then wondered, "Oh yeah, I haven't seen you play," She said suddenly, Aomine raised a brow, "What are you talking about? You two were watching us play earlier, Tetsu was there too,"

"W-What...?" Yuni paused.

Momoi puts a hand on her mouth, "Don't tell me you were also not paying attention to me explaining earlier~" she teased. Yuni widens her eyes and waves her hand of disapproval, "y-you're wrong Momoi-san! I listened!"

Momoi laughs, "I was just kidding, anyway," she looks around, "It seems that everyone is already wrapping up, Miruki-chan do you want to come with me in the faculty room? I have some business there to take care with first before we hang out, it it's okay with you"

Yuni nodded, "Sure" she turns to Kuroko, "Do you want to come with us later to hang out?" she asked him, Kuroko nodded silently and talked to Aomine about their practice earlier.

"Let's go" Momoi said before exiting with Yuni.

A few moments later they arrived at the faculty, Yuni stopped by the entrance telling Momoi that she will just wait for her, Momoi nodded and went inside.

Yuni took a sigh before looking around the empty hallway, she then glances at the window in front of her, "It's already sunset," she commented, while getting lost at the warm colors of the sunset, some girl passes by, Yuni held her breath while waiting for the girl to pass her by.

When she was finally gone Yuni was watching her from behind, she then was startled by Momoi causing her to jump back and pants because her heart was beating fast. Momoi laughs and apologizes, "Oh yeah, Miruki-chan, how did you know Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked as they walked along the empty hallway.

"Tetsu-kun? You mean Kuroko-san? Ah you see..." Yuni paused her sentence as a thought came to her, she sweats, '... I can't tell her that he's my special guidance or something because I'm an Idol trainee that can cause a ruckus in this school!'

"Um.. he's an old... acquaintance," Yuni continues in a slight guilty tone. Momoi tilted her head at the girl and just decided to accept the reason, "I see," Yuni sighs in relief but made sure that Momoi doesn't realize that.

"We need to hurry, school is almost close!" Momoi exclaimed. She grabbed Yuni's arm and began running, "Ah! wait up Momoi-san!" Yuni struggles. While running, Yuni began to lose balance on her foot and just tripped on some air. "Wah-"

BANG!

Of course, once Yuni trips Momoi goes along with it since they are holding hands after all.

"O-Ouch..." they both grunted in pain. Yuni rubbed her butt and stood up weakly, "I-I'm sorry Momoi-san, i'm too clumsy," She apologized while holding out a hand to Momoi, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's my fault for pulling you suddenly," Momoi said sheepishly, she took the hand and smiles, Yuni smiles back.

* * *

Aomine and Kuroko on the other hand, was waiting for the two girls who seems to take their precious time, Aomine sighs impatiently as he leans to the entrance gate wall, "They're taking too long,"

A few moments later A voice shouted from the distance "Sorry for the wait!" Aomine and Kuroko looked over and saw Momoi And Yuni panting hard as they weakly sprinted towards them.

"What took you so long seriously!?" Aomine yelled.

"Sorry sorry!" Momoi panted out as soon as the two of them stopped.

"Let's go then," Yuni started, everyone else nodded and they all proceeded on farther away from the school.

"It's already dark though," Kuroko suddenly commented. "You're right," Aomine replied.

* * *

"And we ended up in a convenience store," Momoi complained, pouting as she licked her ice popsicle.

Yuni smiles sheepishly while eating hers as well. "We couldn't help it, it's the closest to go by, and it's already dark anyway," she stated. Kuroko nodded in agreement. Currently they're outside of the convenience store waiting for Aomine, ' _it is the first time for me here in Japan, so it's kinda interesting'_ Yuni thought while grinning.

"Ah look who I found!" Aomine's voice happily exclaimed as he exited the store with a familiar boy, his arms wrapped around the other boy's neck.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko started. Yuni almost choked her ice popsicle. "Midorin!" Momoi followed up.

"I decided to invite him!" Aomine said, Midorima pushed his glasses, eyeing Yuni's back, she shivers from the glance.

"M-Midorima-san, good day to you," Yuni nervously greeted as she turned to him. Midorima continues to stare at her with stoic expression and was cut off as soon as Momoi asked him enthusiastically, "What brings you in the convenience store Midorin?"

"I'm buying my lucky item for tomorrow," He answered.

"Typically," Aomine followed with a grin.

Midorima sighed and decided to walk away, "I have no time for shananigans,"

"What? Don't be salty Midorin~"

Even with Momoi's words, Midorima continues to walk away until by surprise, Yuni grabbed his arm, he turns to her with wide eyes, "What are you doing?"

Yuni looks up to him, "P-Please stay for a while Midorima-san," She said, in her thought she was already banging her head, why did she do that? And why did she even say that?

Everyone froze at the scene.

"What...?"

* * *

"What do you want?" Midorima said as he pushed back his glasses. Yuni's eyes were plastered on the ground as she was swinging on the swing. It was only the two of them by the playground, night time.

The weirdest thing happened. Momoi had really thought that Yuni has a crush on Midorima so she thought a way to give the two of them some space, so she postponed their event even though Aomine was complaining about it. Yuni sweat drop at the flashback, Momoi really winked at her before pushing Aomine away, Kuroko just followed, he waved at Yuni who almost forgot that he was with them.

' _I'm supposed to be hanging out with them and I ended up with Midorima-san... most of all... this situation is extremely awkward'_

"I'm sorry if you got caught all up in this mess Midorima-san" Yuni said, completely ruining the silent aura around them, Midorima sighed, "Let's just get it over with, why did you grab my arm in the first place?"

"I-I don't really... know" Yuni feared for her life once she said that, those words just meant that she just wasted his time.

She closed her eyes and just prayed for her life.

"Anyway... while were here, I may talk to you about something," Midorima said after an annoyed sigh.

"As you know I overheard you two talking about this... 'Korean Idol trainee'"

Yuni gulped and started to sweat. "U-Um..."

"Care to explain?" He continues.

* * *

 _As Yuni exits the student council room she found Midorima by the door, he was leaning to the wall next to it, their eyes met which made Yuni nervous, did he hear her conversation with Akashi?_

 _She shakes her head deciding not to ask she bows to him and completely leaves._

Midorima stares at her retreating back piercing her with his glares.

* * *

After waiting for the reply for a long time Midorima went uncomfortable with the scene, "Nevermind, It's not my business anyway," He gave his final words with her and left without looking back.

Yuni was lost for words. She grabs her bag and quickly runs back home.

As soon as she got home she got contacted by her manager, she lazily answers "Yes?"

"What took you so long to answer?!"

Yuni distanced the phone from her ear to avoid getting her ears bleed. "You didn't have to shout you know!"

She heard a sigh from the other side of the line, "You've been assigned for a photo shoot tomorrow after school so don't be late,"

"Eh? Photo shoot?" Yuni wondered while going upstairs to her room and plopping herself on the bed.

"Yeah with Kise Ryouta, he seems to go to a same school as you"

"WHAT? Then it's impossible! He might recognize me or something then he'll just spread it around school!"

"He won't, He doesn't know you're name there, he only knows your korean name, weirdly enough, he can't pronounce it right," Her manager explained, sounding dissapointed.

Yuni snickers at this. "Hahaha that's funny," She commented, gathering her pajamas and underwear, "I better hang up, i'm going to take a shower,"

"Okay," quickly, the manager hangs up. Yuni then tosses her phone on the bed and walks inside the bathroom.

Yuni puts her clothes on the sink and slowly removes her clothes. She then opened the shower and went on to clean herself. As she scrubs away she thought about one thing. Midorima already knows... 

* * *

A/N: And finished! Review for opinions! Thanks for reading! Look forward for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke.

A/N: I'm back at it again for another chapter! But truthfully I might go on another Hiatus because I'm a big procrastinator... -m- but hopefully I do not! So enough said I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"One, two, three go!" Currently, Aiji was choreographing a dance performance. She claps her hands at every move of the performers, glancing and observing them one by one, looking for a slight misitake that might get her attention.

"Hey Riki, you're doing it wrong, move your body more,"

"Hai!"

Aiji stopped and observes a masterpiece. "You're truly a talented dancer Miruki-san," she grins at her. Yuni grins back and bows, "Thank you very much," Aiji looks up at wonder, "That got me thinking, where did you learn how to dance, and how you got interested in it,"

Yuni smile sheepishly as she rub her nape, "My story... is not that interesting"

* * *

"Are you sure you can lock up again?" Aiji asked with her hands on her waist, and her face plastered with slight worry. Yuni smiled and nodded. Aiji thinks about it for a while, "Well then," She rummages for her pockets that made clinking sound which made Yuni curious.

"If that's the case, we'll leave you to lock up the place anytime," Aiji hands her a spare key. "Here," She smiles.

Yuni looks at the key, ' _This might get convenient'_ she thought. She breathes in as she gets it.

"We'll go ahead," Aiji said as she points to their group of club mates who are waiting on the exit door,

"Take care Tachikawa-san! Everyone!" Yuni waves as they leave, waving back at her.

As soon as they leave Yuni sighed as she starts her routine of fixing her hair, also, she reminds herself not to be surprised anymore if Kuroko happens to come by again.

...

Speak of the devil, he's already there, Yuni fails to notice.

"Miruki-san,"

"Gah!"

Talk about not being surprised anymore.

* * *

"Don't surprise me so much Kuroko-san, I might get a heart attack someday," Yuni sighed as they walk away from school, "I'm sorry," Kuroko replied.

After a short conversation between them Yuni got lost in her own thoughts, randomly, she reminded herself that she has a photoshoot after school. "Oh... shoot, I almost forgot,"

"What did you forget?" Kuroko asked, his eyes still on the road.

"Sorry Kuroko-san, my manager told me that I have a photo shoot coming up and I really really need to go now," Yuni told him, bowing before she sprinted away.

Yuni looks back but didn't see Kuroko anywhere, it got her creeped out. ' _Where did he go?'_

A few minutes later Yuni stopped by a tall building but before all that, of course she changed clothes on a nearby public restroom thanks to the warning she got from her manager. she looks up and admires the height. "Manager said that it's a small company yet... this is a big place," She muttered to herself as she went inside.

She looks around and saw no one at the main entrance, she lifts a brow and just went ahead a near hallway, finding a staff. "Excuse me!" She waves, getting their attention which she succeeded.

"May I help you?"

Yuni grins as she removes her wig hoping that the staff would recognize her, his eyes widen, "A-Ah, you must be Yun hee!" The staff said.

"Welcome to japan miss Yun hee, our boss is expecting you!"

Yuni then followed the staff until they arrived a room, which contains most of the staffs and makeup artists. Yuni looks at awe. "Wow, they look like they're putting all their efforts just for the photo shoot,"

"Yeah, everyone loves their job here... Ah there's Kise-kun," The staff replied pointing towards a boy with a blonde hair, sitting on a chair while getting a touch up of makeup by a makeup artist who seems to be talking to him along the process.

Yuni greeted the staff goodluck and goodbye as he leave, she then looks over the male model and went closer, causing to overhear some of their conversation,

"I heard that you're joining a club," The makeup artist said. "That's right," Kise replied, drinking a bottle of water.

"What club did you join in?"

"Basketball," Yuni widen her eyes slightly by the reply.

"You go to Teiko right? I heard theres powerful players there," a man approached who seemed to be the cameraman.

"Yeah, well i'm just giving it a try," Kise replied in a slight bored tone.

"Aw, that's too bad since you won't go to work much anymore~" The makeup artist says.

Kise said no more as he saw Yuni gets closer to the group, she bows down in front of them. "U-Um, i'm Yun hee Seok, please take care of me!" she greets.

"Ara! So you're the korean trainee that your manager talks about! You're really cute! Ah! Wait just a second, i'll finish up with Kise-kun then we'll dress you up!" The makeup artist enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Nice to finally meet you Yun Hee-san" The cameraman said, grinning while shaking hands with Yuni.

"Nice to meet you too, i'm happy to be here!"

As Kise watched the two greet he stood up from the seat and decided to greet his new partner, "Nice to work with you Yune-san!" Kise happily interrupted. Yuni froze by his pronunciation, she can clearly hear and accent over that.

Yuni grins sheepshly and decides to go with it. "Nice to work with you too Kise-san,"

* * *

"Let's change on more time then it will be the last shoot!" The director announced. Kise removes his scarf and wipes his head from small sweat. He went over to Yuni who was struggling to stand up from a heavy 6 inches heels, it was heavily designed so it was hard to stand up from it, he lends a hand, "Needs some help?"

"Thanks," Yuni held his hand as he starts to pull her up gently. "You're really light," Kise commented.

"As idols, we keep our body fit, it's part of our job, it keeps me more flexible when I dance as well" Yuni explained, wiping off some invisible dirt on her dress.

"I see," Kise smiles in reply.

Yuni and Kise then went on to their own dressing room to change their clothes. Kise was the first one to finish, he was wearing formal clothes. A casual black suit with his hair parted on the right, the other side slicked back. Yuni on the other hand is wearing an elegant dark yellow cocktail dress, it was simple styled, but of course not forgetting to put on some makeup. It was not heavy, in fact it enhances Yuni's face structures more. Light contour and highlight, red orangey cheek and lips, her hair is tied up on an elegant high bun.

"You look really pretty Yun Hee" one of the staff complimented.

All of the female staff were eyeing Kise with hearts on their eyes, "You look handsome as always Kise-san~!" but of course it's part of their job to not flirt with any models in the studio.

"Kise stand over there and Yuni sit on the chair over there next to him," The director told them, Both nodded and went to their assigned spot, the female staffs helped Yuni arrange her dress while she was sitting there, and some even touched up her makeup more to make sure that everything is perfect. Same goes for Kise.

Some poses later they finally finished.

"Good work everyone!" They all cheered.

While the staffs cleaned the place up, Kise and Yuni prepared to go home themselves, they met outside the building, Yuni bowed first, "Thank you for working with me Kise-san, I will take my leave," As she takes the first step Kise called out to her, "Yune-san, do you want something to eat first?" he rubs his nape, "And besides... it's already dark so, let me escort you home too," he smiles.

Yuni widens her eyes, "Eh? T-There's no need to Kise-san! I'm fine! And it might be troublesome for you," She looks down.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who offers, so there's nothing troublesome about it," He told her with a grin, "As our first day of working together, this time it's my treat!"

"E-Eh? Are you sure it's okay?" Yuni reassures. Kise gave her a nod, "Ah! First," He search on his bag and puts on a mask, he lends Yuni an extra one, she slowly gets it and puts it on to herself,

"Hahaha we'll look like siblings since we almost have same hair colors," Kise jokes. Yuni giggles.

"Let's go," He pulls her hand and walks fast to a near fast food restaurant,

"What do you want in the menu?" Kise asked, his eyes on the menu from above the cashier, and his hand rummaging in his pockets.

Yuni looks up and squinted, some words are still hard to read...

"I-I'll just get what you will get," She sheepishly replied, "Why? You don't want anything?" Kise said, Yuni shook her head, "No, it's just that, some words are still hard to read for me," She face palms herself, "Sometimes I get caught cheating because I have some guides written on my hand," she told her. Kise froze and laughed.

"Okay okay, i'll get you something good, you can just look around and find us some seat okay?" Kise said, Yuni nodded and left the line.

She then find a vacant four seat table on the side of the window. Luckily, there's not many people on that area, she sat on the very edge and waited for him.

Yuni adjusted her mask and observes the outside window, it was already night time, so it's covered in city lights, _'I feel sorry for leaving Kuroko-san so suddenly,'_ she thought sadly.

Few minutes passes by and Kise arrived with two trays. Yuni stood up quickly and helps him, the trays only contained a burger, fries and soda, "Thanks for treating me Kise-san," Yuni said.

Kise chuckled, "Don't mind it,"

The two ate silently, at first it was a comfortable silent, but as time goes on it grew uncomfortable.

"When are you going back to korea?" Kise asked, breaking the silence. Yuni looks at him, swallowing the food. "After a year I guess, so i'll be staying here for a while," She replies, looking up before biting to her burger.

"After a year?" Kise wondered.

Yuni didn't respond after his reply. She didn't want him to find out the reason.

"It was interesting working with you, I mean, you're the only "normal" one," Kise muttered, Yuni lifts a brow at him, "Normal?"

Kise smiles, scratching his head, "it's fine with guys but, girls tend to cling with me after, honestly it's quite annoying,"

"Then why did you invite me from the start if it annoys you?" Yuni asked. Kise sips on his coke and and winks at her playfully, "I can say that you're a unique one,"

Yuni glares a bit at his statement, Kise notices this and panic a bit, "A-Ah don't think the wrong way! I just wanted to be friends with you," He waves his hand at her in a nervous way, Yuni sighs and smiles, "I see, well it's fine to be friends with you Kise-san, though we don't know each other very well yet,"

"We're always welcome to ask each other right?" Kise grinned leaning his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand.

Yuni nodded happily and continues to eat, not minding that Kise is watching her.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home," Yuni said as she stepped inside her gate, Kise stayed outside, he waves at her, "I don't know when we'll meet again but, you can call me anytime," He says as he lifts his phone. They happen to exchange phone numbers while walking home.

Yuni nods and closes the gate, "I had a great time... but at first it was a bit awkward honestly hahaha" She smiles softly after a short chuckle, "I'll see you again"

As soon as Kise left Yuni rushed inside. She closes the door and leans on it, sliding down, she stares her phone at a certain phone number. She sighs tiredly. 

* * *

_Wow for so long, I forgot how I ended a chapter, hahaha anyway, I noticed and starting the next chapter I will come back to the original end._

Thanks for reading  
~Mikarin


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke.

A/N: Now i'm quite inspired by Shin Ryujin on MIXNINE so I might influence her on Yun hee, I mean the way she dance and the Idol thing hahaha. Enjoy reading!

Also, I'm keeping this chapter short because i'm trying to keep myself stay in track of my story, i've been distracted by other fandom so that's why I stopped updating for a moment, i'm sorry! But I will make sure that the next chapter will be much much longer!

* * *

Chapter 5

Her feet on the table as she sits on the sofa comfortably.

It's been few days since Yuni hanged with Kise, but she still can't forget about them exchanging numbers, she's been staring at her phone for hours now that weekend is here, she home alone as usual.

She wanted to kick herself, this is no time to be playing around. What if Kise finds out her identity at school? I guess it won't be a problem though, he is a famous person too, he is model who deal with a lot of fangirls, he might understand. But is he okay with keeping a secret if she told him directly right now? She has his number so she can do it right now, but, what will happen after that? Kise might bug her at school after that, surely enough his fangirls will kill her.

Yuni shakes her head as her mind wanders remembering Kise's face while eyeing her as she eats, "If I keep this up..." She muttered as she exits at her contacts and taps on the youtube application, she searches 'Yun hee pre debut' she rolls her eyes and cringes but presses enter.

Alot of results popped up, the very first one being her old dance video that led her to unwanted fame. She closes her eyes for a second and took a deep breath before tapping onto it, she patiently waits for it to load and it played.

Even though she considers herself a rookie at dancing the comments were over the top, it was overflowing with compliments that she doesn't even like, she can see the flaws that she had in her dance moves, it cringes her, why did they like her anyway? She will admit, ever since she went on a training, her dance became smoother and more graceful, but she was an amateur, she did all this for fun only.

Minutes passed by as she scrolled through the comments until she felt her phone vibrates adding up a notification on top that she received a mail. Yuni stared at the number before tapping on it, she freezes at the fact that after some mail exchanging with Kise, she already recognize his way of mailing, he is quite... bubbly, and a bit girly. He uses cute emoticons at the end and at the start of every sentences he produce, sometimes in the middle, Yuni smiles a bit at that thought, she snaps out of it and starts to read the message.

(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ ~ _Hello! Sorry for a random message~ but I thought I could cheer myself up by messaging you~!_ (ﾉ･o･)ﾉ _why you ask? Well truth is you're the only girl other than the staff, my sister and mom that is on my contacts at the moment hahahaha I hope I did not freak you out, i'm at a photo session, it's my first time partnering with a verrryyyy famous actress, it's making me nervous so wish me luck!~_ (o'ｕ≦o)~b - _Kise_

The only contact? 'at the moment'? Yuni raises a brow before she starts replying without hesitant.

 _Goodluck_ ಠ‿↼

Of all messages that she sent him back, this was the shortest. Something about "at the moment' had left her hanging, she wanted to ask but never bothers, she felt that it will make it awkward for the both of them.

* * *

Next day happens, Yuni groaned and complained to herself that the weekend passes by in a second for her. She rubs her eye as she walked on the hallway, there's still plenty of time until the bell rings, and it's not even her turn to clean the classroom early in the morning, so she decides to stay at the empty classroom and pretend that she's a diligent student who studies, glaring at the thought, she could've slept 5 more minutes at home before going to school, no turning back now.

* * *

Thanks for reading  
~Mikarin


End file.
